


Wonder

by winterwaters



Series: Such Good Luck [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby on the way, Dear god the fluff, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Gendry's obsessed with Arya's pregnant belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/gifts).



> This is all Irenka's fault. <3

“Are you sure?” He asked Arya for the third time, and she rolled her eyes.

“I took the test four times, so yes, I’m sure.”

Gendry’s gaze drifted down her petite body to her still-flat stomach, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“Did you do it right?”

She stared at him incredulously. “How many ways are there to pee on a stick?”

He raised his hands in peace. “Sorry, sorry. I just…” he couldn’t help the wide grin that stretched across his face. “I can’t believe it.”

Arya put her hands on her hips. “Well, believe it. Now you’re stuck with us no matter what.” Then her mouth twitched, and Gendry let the laugh bubble out of him with joy, closing the distance between them to crush his lips to hers.

When he pulled back, it was only to wrap his arms around her and lift her off the floor as she hugged him back just tightly, her own soft laughter mingling with his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya reached for the cereal on the top shelf, annoyed when her fingers only managed to push the box back further. Narrowing her eyes, she went on her tiptoes, stretching out her hand again.

“Hey, I got the milk but what did-“

Gendry stopped in the midst of his sentence, and Arya leaned back gratefully without noticing his expression. “Good, you’re back. Can you grab that?” She turned back to the cart only to look up again a moment later when he stood rooted to the spot, his eyes glued to her stomach.

“What?” Arya looked down, trying to see what he saw.

Then his hand brushed against her shirt, his palm molding to the very slight curve of her belly.

“You’ve got a bump,” he murmured, and Arya smiled at the look of wonder on his face.

“I noticed the other day after showering,” she admitted just as quietly. “But I wasn’t sure if it was just wishful thinking.”

Gendry nodded absently, still focused on her stomach, and Arya couldn’t help but laugh softly. Stepping closer, she reached up to place her hand on his neck, pulling his forehead down to hers. His eyes closed, and he brushed his nose against hers once, letting out a shaky breath. They stood that way for a long time in the middle of the aisle, content in their own bubble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gendry emerged from the bathroom, wiping his damp hair with a towel when he noticed Arya standing by the dresser, clad only in her bra and underwear. Though her hair was loose, covering most of her face from view, she was staring distractedly at the pair of jeans in her hands.

Curious, he crossed the room, reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. She was chewing her lip when she turned, a sheepish expression on her face as she held up her pants.

“My jeans don’t fit.”

Gendry felt his eyebrows knit in confusion as he looked from the denim in her hands back to her still slender body.

“Really?”

She nodded. “Really.” A small chuckle escaped her. “I’ve been standing here since you went in the shower.”

An amused grin was spreading across her face, and he felt his own mouth pulling into an equally surprised smile. His hands went to her stomach, as they often did now, tracing over the soft flesh and realizing with surprise that her belly had indeed rounded out more.

“I guess we need to get you new clothes today,” he said, but she shook her head.

“One of us should go to work.” Her palm covered his mouth as he started to protest. “I’ll call Sansa. She’s been dying to take me shopping for weeks now.”

He nodded in agreement, and she grinned. “We’ll see how much stuff I can get for free.”

Gendry kissed her palm lightly before she let go, reaching up on her tiptoes for a kiss. He wound his hands into her hair, holding her close for as long as possible. 

It was Arya who broke away with a sigh. “You have to go.”

“I have some extra time. It’s nice being my own boss,” he grinned, pressing his lips to hers once more. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he began planting kisses all over her round middle, making her giggle endlessly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya lay back against the pillows in relief, crossing her hands over her now enormous belly. “I want ice cream,” she decided, and Gendry nodded.

“What flavor does she want tonight?” He inquired with a grin.

Arya glared. “ _He_ wants mint chocolate chip.” 

“I’ll be right back. Tell her not to get too anxious.” He laughed, ducking to avoid the slipper she threw at him at the last minute as he slipped out of the room. 

True to his word, Gendry returned in less than five minutes with two bowls of ice cream. Handing one to her, he placed the other on the bedside table before crawling onto the mattress. Scooting down so he was at her stomach, he pressed a kiss to her skin through the nightshirt. 

When his blue eyes fell on her adoringly, Arya held out her arms, letting out a contented sigh when he immediately sat up and pulled her against him.

“How are we doing this evening?” 

“Better now. Thank you.”

He rested his chin atop her head as his hand crept under her shirt, his palm resting on her belly. Moments later, he felt movement and grinned.

“I will never get tired of that.”

She laughed. “He’s only asking for more ice cream.”

His hand traveled up farther to tweak her sensitive breast in response, grinning at her muffled moan. 

“Did you pick a name yet?”

After a moment, she replied softly, “I think I like Micah.”

Gendry leaned back to see her face and smiled proudly, knowing how much the name meant to her. “Good choice,” he said, dipping his head for a kiss. 

When he felt the baby kick again, he pulled away with a laugh. “She wants more ice cream.”

Arya stuck out her tongue but reached for the bowl anyways. “What about you?” She asked in between bites. “Did you settle on a name?”

“Celia,” he replied promptly, and Arya jumped at a particularly exuberant kick in her stomach. 

“What happened?” Gendry was so alarmed that she couldn’t lie even if she had wanted to. 

“Nothing,” she assured, still a bit surprised herself. “The little one’s just having some extra fun.” 

His hand stroked over her skin again soothingly, as if that would somehow calm the movements, and Arya couldn’t help but grin at the sweet gesture.

Then his worried gaze became curious, and his blue eyes shone mischievously as he leaned down to her belly. “You’re a fighter, aren’t you Celia,” he murmured, and Arya squeaked when she felt another vigorous kick. Gendry’s eyes widened triumphantly as they stared at each other in shock. Then he let out an elated laugh and pressed both his hands flat over her stomach.

“Good girl,” he breathed. “She already knows her name. You owe me twenty bucks, love,” he grinned up at her, and Arya stuck out her tongue. But Gendry was brimming with excitement, and his contagious smile won her over far too easily. She dragged him back up for a long, warm kiss before pressing her face into his shoulder.

“Celia Waters.” His voice was full of wonder. “It has a certain ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Arya nodded, unable to help her own smile. “It really does.”


End file.
